


Pride and Paradise Hotel

by broncno



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I live for the drama, I watch Paradise Hotel and I'm Gay idk, Judgment, Television Watching, hulu sharing, practically married at that point, sharing netflix passwords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broncno/pseuds/broncno
Summary: Kara is bored. It is late and she just wants to watch some TV on her comfy couch. However when she searches through Lena's continue to watch page something unlikely pops up. She thought there was no hetero here?





	Pride and Paradise Hotel

It’s late and Kara’s boredom has taken over her body. Lena's working late so she can't really go tap that. Her alien brain slowly turns as she stares ahead at her TV. An idea! She doesn’t really want to rewatch anything on Netflix right now. However Lena, her favorite (and only) sugar mama, has a Hulu account that they use for movie nights.

She picks up her phone.

**Kara: Can I tap into your Hulu account?**

It takes only a few seconds for Lena to respond. 

**Lena: Of course!**

**Lena: Need suggestions?**

****

**Kara: Nope ;D**

**Lena: Well, if you need some I know a show that you may like. <3**

****

**Kara: <3**

****

Kara throws her phone next to her. Her alien brain finally working, she goes through her TV apps and makes it to Hulu. Instinctively she logs onto Lena’s account. The blonde flies back into her couch. There practically a naked man in front of her

****

“What the…” she leans forward and squints at the title of the show suggested. _Paradise Hotel._ Sounds like a knock off Love Island, the show Eve goes on and on about at work. She looks even harder. _Continue episode 5._

****

Kara picks up her phone again.

****

Lena picks up after two rings. “Kara? Okay so the show that I recommend is called-“

****

“Are you watching Paradise Hotel?” Kara asks. “The show that’s basically Love Island?”

****

“They are so different!” Lena huffs. Kara can picture her pouting. “Love Island has challenges and stuff that the competitors do…”

****

“Are you saying Paradise Island doesn’t have that?”

****

“I like the drama, Kara. Sue me. It reminds me that my crappy dramatic life might not be as dramatic and as crappy as Brittney’s!”

****

Kara softly laughs. “Is that really a girl’s name in the show?”

****

“Yes!” There is a pause before Lena come’s back in. “Will you at least watch it before you judge me?”

****

“Oh no. You have my judgement, Lee, it’s just so… I don’t know how to describe it.”

****

“Straight?”

****

“Yeah.”

****

“Well, trust me, if there was a Paradise Hotel season where two girls got together… I would be a happy camper and would eat that up!” She hums. "Can you at least try it? Please?"

****

Kara stares at the screen one more time. “Fine, I’ll watch it. Only so that we can watch it together next week. Don’t finish episode 5, okay?”

****

“Can’t wait.”

****

The phone line dies and Kara picks up the remote. "This better be worth it," she grumbles.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! [My tumblr!!](https://broncno.tumblr.com)


End file.
